2010 Allan Cup
The 2010 Allan Cup is the 2010 edition of the Canadian National Championship of Senior ice hockey. This tournament will mark the 102nd year that the Allan Cup has been awarded. The 2010 tournament will be hosted by the City of Fort St. John, British Columbia and the Fort St. John Flyers.http://allancup.ca/ 2010 Allan Cup Participants *'Fort St. John Flyers' (Host) ::Host of 2010 Allan Cup. ::12-3-2-1 Record in North Peace Hockey League (First in West Division). ::Did not participate in BC Sr. "AAA" Playdowns. *'Clarenville Caribous' (Atlantic) ::Only Sr. "AAA" team East of Ontario. ::16-6-0-2 Record in West Coast Senior Hockey League (First Overall). ::Defeated Corner Brook Royals 4-0, Defeated Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts 4-2 to win WCSHL Playoffs. ::Defeated Conception Bay North CeeBee Stars 4-1 to win Herder Memorial Trophy. *'Bentley Generals' (Alberta) ::19-1-0-0 Record in Chinook Hockey League (First Overall). ::Defeated Stony Plain Eagles 2-1, Defeated Fort Saskatchewan Chiefs 2-1 to win ChHL Championship. ::Defeated Fort Saskatchewan Chiefs 4-1 for Alberta "AAA" Championship. ::2009 Allan Cup Champions. *'Powell River Regals' (Pacific) ::Played independent schedule in both Sr. "AAA" and "AA". ::Won Coy Cup BC Sr. "AA" tournament with 3-2 win over Mid-Island Blazers. ::Defeated Whitehorse Huskies 3-0 to win Pacific Seed. *'South East Prairie Thunder' (Western) ::Played independent schedule. ::Defeated Steinbach North Stars 3-1 for Pattison Cup, Defeated Lloydminster Border Kings 3-1 for Rathgaber Cup. ::2009 Allan Cup finalists. *'Dundas Real McCoys' (Central) ::19-3-0-2 Record in Major League Hockey (First Overall). ::Finished second in playoff round robin (5-3), Defeated Whitby Dunlops 4-1 to win Robertson Cup. ::Defeated Kenora Thistles 2-0 to win Renwick Cup as Central Canada Champions. Round Robin |} Results |} Championship Round Quarter and Semi-finals |} Final |} National Playdowns Listed are the registered teams per tournament seat. Alberta *'Bentley Generals' *Fort Saskatchewan Chiefs *Stony Plain Eagles Brackets Atlantic Canada *'Clarenville Caribous' (Newfoundland and Labrador) :*Clarenville automatically is entered into Allan Cup due to being the only registered Sr. AAA team in the region. Pacific Teams *'Fort St. John Flyers' (Allan Cup hosts) *'Powell River Regals' *Whitehorse Huskies Brackets With Fort St. John already in the 2010 Allan Cup as hosts, it will be up to Powell River and Whitehorse to play a series for the British Columbia seed to the National Championship. Western Teams Manitoba *Manitoba Lightning *'Southeast Prairie Thunder' *Steinbach North Stars Saskatchewan *Lloydminster Border Kings *Paradise Hill Hawks Brackets In Manitoba, Steinbach and Manitoba will square-off in a best-of-seven series to determine who faces Southeast for the Manitoba crown. In Saskatchewan, Paradise Hill and Lloydminster face-off for the Saskatchewan Sr. AAA championship. The winners of these two provinces will face each other to determine the Manitoba/Saskatchewan seed to the 2010 Allan Cup. Central Teams Major League Hockey *Coldwater/Orillia Tundras *'Dundas Real McCoys' *Norwood Vipers *Whitby Dunlops Northwestern Ontario *Fort Frances Thunderhawks *Kenora Thistles *Thunder Bay K&A Twins Brackets In Southern Ontario, the top three teams of Major League Hockey will play a double round robin and then the top two teams from the round robin will play a best-of-7 series to determine an Ontario Hockey Association champion. In Northwestern Ontario, a one-game per opponent round robin will determine a one-game runoff for the Hockey Northwestern Ontario crown. When the two teams are determined, they will meet in a best-of-3 series to determine the Ontario seed to the 2010 Allan Cup. (*) Thunder Bay replaces Fort Frances, Fort Frances found to have an ineligible player. Northern Round Robin Southern Round Robin Team Photo Gallery 09-10BenGen.jpg|Bentley Generals 09-10ClaCar.jpg|Clarenville Caribous 09-10DunRM.jpg|Dundas Real McCoys 09-10FSJFly.jpg|Fort St. John Flyers 09-10PRReg.jpg|Powell River Regals 09-10SEPThu.jpg|South East Prairie Thunder References External links Administration *Official Allan Cup website *Official Hockey Canada website Teams *Clarenville Caribous *Fort St. John Flyers Leagues *Major League Hockey *Chinook Hockey League Category:Allan Cup Finals Category:2010 in hockey